Dream Date
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: A Smackdown Diva’s secret infatuation and date with the Animal leads to romance.
1. Prologue

**Summary: A Smackdown diva's date with the Animal leading to romance.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Rochelle Kennedy was 5'10" with light brunette hair with blonde streaks at the front and green eyes and she was originally from Jacksonville, Florida but now lives in Miami. Rochelle has lived in a bad neighborhood in Jacksonville and her mother was abused by her father. Rochelle's mom left her dad to live with her grandmother while she was pregnant with Rochelle. Her grandmother went through the same ordeal as Rochelle's mother. When Rochelle was five, her grandmother got sick and died two years later. Her dad was killed three years ago in 2002. When Rochelle was two, she had a love for dancing and that was her way out which led her to doing karate. Both of these helped Rochelle to become Miss Fitness America in the summer of 2003 and become an international fitness model for a year and a half before training for three months to become a wrestler.

Rochelle made her WWE debut a week after the 2005 WWE Draft Lottery begun. She actually asked RAW diva Nicole Mitchell to take care of Melina while she was on RAW because Melina was claiming to be the most dominate female in the WWE and has been starting trouble since she, Johnny Nitro, and Joey Mercury made their debut in April on Smackdown. Rochelle has a sexy, sophisicative, and conservative style, but inside the ring, she can be a powerful force and Rochelle has beaten up Melina on several occasions.

Two weeks after Rochelle made her debut on Smackdown, she became the eye of World Heavyweight Champion Dave Batista's affection. The two have talked on numerous occasions and Dave wanted so bad to ask Rochelle out. His flirtation with her for weeks has gotten the best of him and that's when on Friday Night Smackdown, he was finally gonna ask Rochelle out on a date. Rochelle, however, liked Dave a lot, but at times, she was afraid that if the two got together, Dave would turn out to be abusive like Rochelle's father. Nicole and fellow RAW diva Delancey Scott always reminded Rochelle that Dave wasn't gonna be like that. Rochelle knew that one day, she had to take a chance to be with Dave.


	2. Dave Finally Asks Rochelle Out

**Chapter 2: Dave Finally Asks Rochelle Out**

Smackdown was in Atlanta, Georgia and it was the night for the very first Friday Night Smackdown. Rochelle was teaming up with Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich in a mixed tag-team match against MNM.

Rochelle became the manager of the new Legion of Doom since Heidenreich wanted to be Animal's tag-team partner for the Tag Team Championship match at the Great American Bash. This was after Heidenreich was attacked by MNM's Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury and Animal and Rochelle came out to save him. Two weeks later, LOD beat MNM to become the new tag team champions at the Great American Bash and they held the title since.

Rochelle was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena reading a magazine when Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme came in.

"Hey, Rochelle," Christy said.

"Hey, Christy. Hey Stacy," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Stacy said. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading a magazine."

"You know, Rochelle," Christy said, "we've noticed that a certain animal has been flirting with you and I think you like him as well."

"Oh. So you've noticed that, too?"

"Yeah and I've been watching Smackdown a lot before I came here and I think that Dave really wants to go out with you," Stacy said.

"Well, I like him too, but..."

"But what?" Christy said.

"I don't think I ever told you guys this but my mom was abused by my dad years ago."

"Oh, my god," Stacy said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I really like Dave but I push myself not to have a relationship with him because I'm afraid he would turn out to be abusive like my father. That's the reason why I never had a boyfriend."

"Rochelle, don't think that," Christy said. "Dave's a really nice guy and I don't think he'll ever do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah. He really, _really _likes you and he's not the type of guy to hurt a girl," Stacy said. "Did Nicole and Delancey knew about this?"

"Yeah, they did," Rochelle said. "They told me the same thing you and Christy are telling me right now."

"Rochelle, just give Dave a chance," Christy said. "Let him show that he's different and how great he is. Hell, he is the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Yeah, you're right. I should let the past go and just move on with my life. I shouldn't punish Dave for what my father did to my mother."

Then, Smackdown was on and the first match was the mixed tag-team match between LOD and Rochelle versus MNM. MNM's entrance theme played and Joey, Johnny, and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following is a mixed tag-team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimmel announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Mercury, Nitro, and Melina, MNM."

MNM walked towards the ring and Joey and Johnny got into the ring first. Melina did her typical ring entrance and got inside the ring. Then LOD's entrance theme played next and Animal, Heidenreich, and Rochelle came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, the team of Road Warrior Animal, Heidenreich, and Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle wore a red midriff tank top with black suspenders, and black pants. Animal, Heidenreich, and Rochelle walked down the ramp and all three got into the ring. They posed to the crowd with Animal and Heidenreich on the turnbuckles and Rochelle standing in the middle of the ring.

The referee called for the bell as Heidenreich grabbed Nitro from the outside and pulled him into the ring. Animal started off with a big boot. Heidenreich tagged in and nailed some left and right jabs and then a huge clothesline for two. Animal tagged back in and they nailed a double back elbow to knock Nitro down and then Animal scored with a clothesline on the corner.

Animal missed a splash in the corner and then Nitro went after the shoulder and tagged in Mercury who drove his shoulder into the turnbuckle. Mercury nailed some big kicks to the shoulder and nailed a cheapshot on Heidenreich on the apron. Nitro connected with the Snap Shot on Animal but the referee was distracted trying to get Mercury out of the ring and when he finally got to make the count, Animal kicked out at two. Nitro tagged back in and worked the shoulder of Animal in the ropes and then Mercury snapped it across the ropes and Nitro covered for two.

Nitro distracted the referee while Melina locked in a headscissors on Animal while he was in the ropes. Rochelle sneaked up on Melina, pulled Melina off the apron, and tossed her to the wall hitting her shoulder. Mercury tagged in and hit a double axe handle off the ropes onto the shoulder of Animal and then continued to work on his injured shoulder. Mercury scored with a neck breaker for another near fall and then went up top and dived off but Animal caught him and nailed a powerslam for two when Nitro broke the fall. Heidenreich came in to take care of Nitro, but Nitro backdropped him to the outside and then dived off the apron onto him but Heidenreich moved and Nitro hit the barricade.

Melina tagged in and dived off the ropes onto Animal, but he moved out of the way which got Melina falling flat on her face. Animal then tagged in Rochelle. Rochelle picked up Melina but the two tied it up in the center of the ring and Melina ducked down to the mat and rolled Rochelle over her head to pull her down to the mat. The two then locked it up once again and Melina took Rochelle down to the mat with an arm drag take down. Rochelle knocked Melina down to the mat and then she hit Melina with a standing moonsault. Rochelle went for a spinning side slam but Melina countered it into a head scissors to take Rochelle down to the mat and then she nailed Rochelle with a clothesline to send her down to the mat. Rochelle knocked Melina down to the mat and then she went to toss Melina all over the ring. Rochelle picked up Melina and hit her with a modified DDT. Rochelle tagged in Animal and he got inside to set up for the Doomsday Device. Animal got Melina on his shoulders and Rochelle went up top and they nailed it! Rochelle then covered Melina for the win.

"Here are your winners, Road Warrior Animal, Heidenreich, and Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Animal, Heidenreich, and Rochelle raised each other's arm in the air and they celebrated their win in the ring as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Several minutes later after the match, Rochelle got dressed and left the Women's Locker Room to go to the catering room. On the way, Rochelle saw Dave walking and she smiled.

"Hey, Dave," Rochelle said.

"Hi, Rochelle," Dave said. "Great match tonight."

"Thank you. It was so awesome teaming with Road Warrior Animal of the Legion of Doom. When I hit the doomsday device, it was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and...it was amazing."

"Well, you did an amazing job. You were amazing tonight."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Um, I was wondering if you're not busy after Smackdown tonight, would you like to go out with me?"

"On a date?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go out with you."

"Great. So, um, can I pick you up at your hotel room or do you want me to meet you in front of the Women's Locker Room?"

"Uh, you can meet me at my hotel room. I'm at the Westin Atlanta in room 513."

"Okay. I'll give you the details after Smackdown is over, but I will say, wear something really nice."

"Okay."

"Well, I gotta get ready for my match, so I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Dave smiled at Rochelle and Rochelle smiled at Dave. Then Dave walked away. Rochelle started walking again and she took out her cell phone from her little cell phone purse to call Nicole. She dialed Nicole's number and waited for Nicole to pick up. Nicole answered the call.

"_Hello?"_ Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochele said.

"_Hey, Ro-ro. What's up?"_

"You are never gonna guess what just happened to me?"

"_What?"_

"Dave Batista asked me out on a date tonight."

"_No way."_

"Yes."

"_Oh, my god. I'm so happy for you. What are you two doing?"_

"I don't know Dave had to get ready for his match so I guess I'll find out later after Smackdown is over."

"_Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna let you go, so have fun on your date tonight."_

"Thanks, I will."

"_Bye."_

"Bye-bye."

Rochelle ended the call.

After Smackdown was over, Dave told Rochelle that he was taking her to nice Chinese restaurant and Chinese food was actually Rochelle's favorite food. When Rochelle got into her hotel room, she closed the door, put her bags on her bed and took out an outfit to wear on her date. It was a black halter dress and faux wooden slide in heels with a t-strap front. She then went into the bathroom to change and curl her hair. After that, there was a knock on the door and Rochelle walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the answer the door.

"Hey, Dave," Rochelle said when she opened the door.

"Hey," Dave said. "These are for you."

Dave handed Rochelle a dozen of long red roses.

"Awe, thank you," Rochelle said as she took the roses and smelled them. "Can you give me time to put these in water?"

"Sure," Dave said.

"Why don't you come on in?"

Dave entered Rochelle's hotel room and he closed the door. Rochelle grabbed a glass vase and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. She came out, sat the vase down on the nightstand, and Rochelle put the roses in the water.

"Okay, I'm ready," Rochelle said as she grabbed her purse.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Dave said.

"Thank you. You're always looking so hot yourself."

"Why, thank you. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Then Dave and Rochelle left the hotel room.

Dave and Rochelle went to a nice Chinese restaurant called Uncle Wongs. When Dave and Rochelle arrived there, they were seated, the waiter came over with their menus and took their drink order.

"So, Rochelle, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Dave said.

"Okay," Rochelle said. "Well, I'm originally from Jacksonville, Florida but now I live in Miami. I'm a former Miss Fitness America 2003 and an international fitness model and I've been doing that for a year and a half before I was training to become a wrestler. So here I am."

"Nice. A former Miss Fitness America and fitness model. That's hot." Rochelle laughed a little. "Tell me a little bit about your family."

Rochelle knew this would lead to the abuse of her mother by her father, but Dave was being so nice to Rochelle, she felt that it was time to open up to Dave about her past.

"Okay," Rochelle said. "I grew up in a bad neighborhood in Jacksonville. I'm the only child in the family and my parents are married. Well, I never knew my dad. He...would always...abuse my mom and she left him while she was pregnant with me. She told me all this when I turned sixteen. My mom and I were living with my grandmother and she all of a sudden got sick when I was two. She died three years later. She was abused by my grandfather but I never met him. He died a long time ago and I don't know when exactly. My mom was working two jobs to keep herself and me on the right track and then, she made a decision to go to school because she really wanted to open up her own fashion boutique. I've seen her designs, they're amazing. So now, she has her own clothing store in Miami and has owned it for 10 years."

"That's great, that's amazing," Dave said. "What about your dad?"

"Well, he was killed three years ago. Apparently, he had stolen money from my mother while they were together and it turned out to be $175,000. My mom was still living in Jacksonville at that time while she was getting her shop together and while I was attending college. And with that $175,000, she moved to Miami, reopened her shop there, and offered me a place to stay in the same luxury apartment complex where she's staying right now. I moved to Miami after I graduated from college and that's when I stared my fitness career."

"That's great that you and your mother are starting all over in a new place especially in your home state of Florida. I bet you were happy that last week that you got to come home to Jacksonville for Smackdown."

"Tell me about your family."

"Okay. I grew up in a bad neighborhood as well back in Washington, D.C. My mother was raising me and my sister for a few years there and there were always people getting shot. So, we moved to San Francisco and that wasn't easy for me. I was always cutting school and getting trouble a lot. So I moved back to Washington, D.C. and I lived with my father. He couldn't take any of my crap so I did what I wanted to do. But then, I took a job at the club Home, where we, John, Nicole, Shelton, and Delancey hung out after Summerslam last month, and that helped me get a new lease on life. I worked there for about 10 years before I became interested in wrestling. You must think I'm now pathetic."

"No. Absolutely not. You have something my dad and my grandfather didn't have. You had confidence. You had that confidence to escape the dark side just like my mother did and that's what made me like you even more. I mean that."

Rochelle put her right hand over Dave's folded hands and Dave smiled. Then the waiter came over with their drinks and Dave and Rochelle ordered what they wanted.

"Okay, a lighter note," Dave said as Rochelle giggled a little, "what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like to do karate, kickboxing, shop, and I also like to dance," Rochelle said. "Dancing is my passion."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Since I was two. I've always took dance classes and I was also part of the University of Florida dance team on a scholarship."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which, there's this club called Compound and I was wondering after dinner if you would like to go."

"Sure, I love to."

"Great."

After Dave and Rochelle ate dinner, they went over to the club Compound. When they got inside, there were a lot people were dancing, drinking, and having a great time. Then "Infatuation" by Christina Aguilera started playing in the background.

"Would you like to dance?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Rochelle said.

Then Dave and Rochelle went over to the dance floor.

_He comes from a foreign place_

_An island far away_

_Intrigues me with every move_

_Til I'm breathless, I'm helpless_

_Can't keep my cool_

_Steals my heart when he takes my hand_

_And we dance to the rhythm of the band_

_Feel his fingertips grip my hips_

_And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss_

_Mama used to warn me to beware those latin lovers_

_Said I gave my heart too soon_

_And that's how I became your mother_

_Said ay mama, you seem to forget_

_I'm not in love yet_

_Sweet talk don't win me over_

_But I realize_

_Big brown eyes I'm hypnotized_

_When he says_

_I am full blood boricua_

_Read the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"_

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in a ritmo_

_He whispers "Te quiero"_

_Te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation_

_Skin the color of cinnamon_

_His eyes light up_

_And I'm filled within_

_Feels so good it must be a sin_

_I can't stop what I started I'm giving in_

_He brings life to my fantasies_

_Sparks a passion inside of me_

_Find the words and I cannot speak_

_In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me_

_Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another_

_Said I'm not trying to lecture_

_I just care about my daughter_

_Ay mama, you seem to forget_

_I never would never let_

_A man control my emotions_

_When he smiles_

_I feel like a little child_

_When he says_

_I am full blood boricua_

_Read the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"_

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in a ritmo_

_He whispers "Te quiero"_

_Te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation_

_Caught between my mother's words_

_And what I feel inside_

_Wanting to explore his world_

_But part of me wants to hide_

_Should I risk it_

_Can't resist it_

_This has caught me by surprise_

_Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico_

_I can't hold back no more_

_Let's go tonight_

_I am full blood boricua_

_Read the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"_

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in a ritmo_

_He whispers "Te quiero"_

_Te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation (Infatuation)_

"Wow, you were amazing," Dave said. "You are a great dancer."

"Why, thank you, Dave Batista," Rochelle said.

Then "Crazy for You" by Madonna started playing and Dave and Rochelle started to slow dance.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by Two their bodies become one._

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_We're so close but, still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say is that I'm_

_Crazy for you,_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true._

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss._

_I'm crazy for you._

_Crazy for you._

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are._

_Eye to eye we need no words at all._

_Slowly now we begin to move._

_With every breath I'm deeper into you_

_soon we two are standing still in time._

_If you read my mind...You'll see I'm_

_Crazy for you,_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true._

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss._

_You'll feel it in my kiss.._

_because I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Crazy for you_

_Crazy for you...Crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true, I'm crazy crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you._

_Crazy for you baby_

_I'm crazy for you..._

An hour later, Dave dropped Rochelle at the hotel and the two were walking to Rochelle's hotel room. They stopped in front of Rochelle's door.

"Dave, I had a wonderful time tonight," Rochelle said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dave said. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, I'm hanging out with Stacy and Christy tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you just want to have breakfast with me in the morning."

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. So I'll see you tomorrow morning at 10:00 then?"

"Okay." Rochelle kissed Dave's cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

Rochelle went to her hotel room and Dave walked away. As Rochelle got inside, she leaned on the door and took a deep breath.

"Oh, my god, Rochelle Marie Kennedy," Rochelle said to herself. "Dave Batista, he is without a doubt everything you want in a man. Tall, dark, handsome, confident, strong, suave, and oh-so-good-looking sexy." Then Rochelle plopped down on the bed and covered her face. "He is definitely the one I want and I know for a fact that he wants me too. Thank you so much Nicole, Delancey, Stacy, and Christy."


	3. Good Morning

**NOTE: Get ready for the next chapter! A hint: read chapter 37 of my story, "Breakaway."**

**Chapter 3: Good Morning**

The next day, Rochelle was sleeping in her hotel room. She was sleeping real good until there was a knock on the door at around 8:00am. That woke Rochelle up as she got out of the bed, went over to the door, and looked through the peep hole to see a hotel worker holding a vase of flowers. Rochelle then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Are you Rochelle Kennedy?" the hotel worker, who was a guy, said.

"Yes," Rochelle said.

"These flowers were just delivered for you."

"Okay, thank you."

Rochelle then took the flowers from him.

"Have a good day," The hotel worker said.

"Thanks. You too," Rochelle said as she closed the door.

Rochelle went to the desk and sat down the flowers and reached for the card. The flowers were a dozen long steamed red roses. Rochelle took the card, opened it, read it.

_Dear Rochelle, I've had a really good time last night going out with you and getting to know you better. See you a little later for breakfast. Sincerely, Dave._

"Ah, he's so sweet."

Rochelle sat the card down next to the vase, walked over to the nightstand, and unplugged her cell phone. Rochelle dialed Nicole Mitchell's number and waited for her to pick up. Nicole answered the call.

_"Hello?"_ Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said.

_"Hey, Rochelle. How was your date last night?"_

"It was amazing. Dave and I ate dinner at a Chinese restaurant and we went dancing at a club."

_"Wow. That's fun."_

"Yeah. Dave actually delivered red roses to my hotel room just now and he is coming in a little while for breakfast."

_"Aw, that's cute. Well, have fun and I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye."_

Then Rochelle ended the call and had to get ready to have breakfast with Dave.

Rochelle showered, blow dried her hair, and curled it. She then threw on a tan halter top with bronze sequins and beads, denim jeans, and black pumps.

At exactly 10:00am, Dave came by Rochelle's hotel room and knocked on the door. Rochelle answered it.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Dave said. "You're looking good."

"Thanks. You're always looking hot as always."

"Why, thank you."

"Thanks for the roses."

"You're welcome. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Rochelle left the hotel room and she and Dave were walking towards the elevator.

"So where we going for breakfast?" Rochelle asked.

"Wherever you wanna go," Dave said.

"Well, the hotel restaurant called the Lakeside Grill is very nice and I heard the food is good."

"All right, then. We'll go there."

"Good."

Dave and Rochelle took the elevator down to the lobby and arrived at the Lakeside Grill a few minutes. The two were seated, the waiter came over with their menus, and took their drink order

"So how often that did you have to take dance classes?" Dave asked.

"Well, I took dance classes three times a week before I went to college," Rochelle said. "and I continued doing that when I started doing karate in junior high school. I took those classes two times a week."

"Wow. That's cool. What kind of dance classes have you done?"

"I've done hip-hop, Latin, and Jazz classes."

"I have to say last night you really turned me on with your moves when we were dancing to Christina Aguilera."

"What can I say? I'm an expert."

Dave and Rochelle laughed.

"So, what's the best thing about living in Miami since you lived there for how long?"

"Two years," Rochelle said. "The best thing about living in Miami is the shops and the beaches. I love shopping and laying at the beach whenever I'm home. What's the best thing about living in Washington, D.C.?"

"The best thing about living in Washington, D.C. is the Jefferson Memorial. When I was little, my mom used to get me and my sister out of bed and she take us there to watch the sunrise."

"That's beautiful. You know, the WWE did a great job choosing Washington, D.C. as the location for Summerslam. I know you must've been very happy that you successfully defended the World Heavyweight Title and returned home."

"Yeah, I was. You know what? How about sometime next week, you come to Washington, D.C. with me?

"Dave, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I'm very sure."

"Okay, only if you come to Miami the following week because my birthday happens to be September 23rd."

"Yeah. You got yourself a deal."

"Good."


	4. Making It Official

**Chapter 4: Making It Official**

RAW and Smackdown were having a supershow in Little Rock, Arkansas and Rochelle was at the arena looking for Heidenreich.

Heidenreich was from New Orleans, Louisiana and it was hit by Hurricane Katrina. Rochelle felt bad for him, she wanted to give Heidenreich a present.

When Rochelle found the locker room, she went inside and Heidenreich was in there.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Heidenreich said as Rochelle walked over and hugged him.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Well, I know that your hometown was hit by Hurricane Katrina, so I wanted to give you a present."

Rochelle pulled out the present from behind her back and gave it to Heidenreich.

"Oh, Rochelle, how nice of you," Heidenreich said as he unwrapped his present. It was a painting that Rochelle bought at a store of Bourbon Street in New Orleans. "Rochelle, this is the nicest thing anyone has given me. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle and Heidenreich hugged each other.

Smackdown was a good show. Dave and Rochelle shared a first time liplock on national TV after Dave was messing around with Stacy and Christy and Simon Dean, Eddie Guerrero was named the new #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship and all of a sudden became "best friends" with Dave, LOD won their Tag Team Championship match against MNM by disqualification, and Dave won his match against the Cruiserweight Champion Nunzio.

Dave and Rochelle were eating ice cream at Baskin Robbins after they had dinner.

"So, Dave," Rochelle said, "do you think it's cool for you to become friends with...Eddie Guerrero after everything he's done?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Dave said. "I'm keeping my cool and I'm gonna watch my back in case he tries anything."

"Okay. Because I'm telling you, since April, he has lost it and I think he using his delusional craziness to capture the World Heavyweight Championship from you."

"Like I said, I'm keeping my cool and I'm gonna watch my back. I'm gonna be watching him, you know. He's pretty sneaky."

"Okay."

"So, are you looking forward to coming to Washington D.C. with me on Wednesday?"

"Yes, I am. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Well, I'm looking forward to spending some time with you in Miami next week."

"Well, I'm gonna show you a good time if you know what I mean. And speaking of time, you wanna come back to my hotel room for a little while?"

"Yeah, I love to."

"Okay."

Dave and Rochelle finished their ice cream and left Baskin Robbins,. Then they went back to the hotel and got inside Rochelle's hotel room.

"So, do you want a glass of wine?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes, very much," Dave said.

Rochelle went to the bedroom, sat her purse on the chair, and pulled out a bottle of wine from her suitcase. Rochelle went back to the living room, took two wine glasses from on top of the small refrigerator, and poured wine in both of them. She gave a glass to Dave and they both took a sip. Rochelle then sat next to Dave on the couch.

"Why don't you take off your jacket? Get a little more comfortable," Rochelle said.

"Okay," Dave said and he took his jacket and sat it next to him.

"So, do you find me attractive even though I took tough and kick a lot of ass in the ring?"

"Yeah. I like seeing the aggression in you. That makes me find you even more attractive."

"Well, I feel the same way about you."

Dave and Rochelle smiled at each other. Rochelle sat her glass down on the coffee table, picked up a small remote, and turned on the stereo. "Don't Say Goodnight" by the Isley Brothers started playing.

"Do you want to dance?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes," Dave said.

Dave and Rochelle went to the middle of the living room and started to slow dance.

_I wanna love you, yeah, yeah_

_Over and over again_

_I wanna see, see what your life, life can be_

_(Over and over)_

_Hey, hey, baby_

_Don't say goodnight when you know_

_It's time for love_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey..._

_Don't say goodnight, oh, when you know_

_I gotta have your love_

_I wanna feel you_

_I wanna thrill you, girl_

_I want to caress you_

_Ooh, never let you go_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, baby_

_(Don't say goodnight) Don't say goodnight, oh, when you know_

_I gotta have your love_

_And oh, baby_

_(Don't say goodnight) Don't say goodnight when you know_

_I gotta have your love_

_Some people say_

_That life is for the livin'_

_So let's live it, baby_

_Yeah..._

_Most of the people say_

_That love is for the givin'_

_So let me love you, girl_

_Yeah..._

_Hey, hey, hey, hey..._

_(Don't say goodnight) Don't say goodnight, oh, when you know_

_It's time for love_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, baby_

_(Don't say goodnight) Don't say goodnight when you know_

_I gotta have your love_

_Some people say_

_That life is for the livin'_

_So let's live it, baby_

_Yeah..._

_Most of the people say_

_That love is for the givin'_

_So let me love you, girl_

_Yeah..._

_And hey...baby_

_(Don't say goodnight) Don't say goodnight, oh, when you know_

_I gotta have your love_

_And hey...baby_

_(Don't say goodnight) Don't you ever say goodnight, oh, when you know_

_I gotta have your love_

_And ooh-wee, baby_

_(Don't say goodnight) Don't ever, ever say, ever say_

_Don't ever, ever say_

_Ever, ever, ever say_

_Don't say goodnight_

Dave then looked at Rochelle and kissed her on the lips. Rochelle pulled away and smiled at him. She then gladly kissed Dave back as he had his hands on Rochelle's back. He then untied the collar of her pink halter dress but Rochelle stopped him.

"Come on," Rochelle said as she walked over to the bedroom with Dave following her a minute later.

As Dave reached the bedroom, Rochelle was holding on to her dress as she took off her open toe knitted strap front wooden heels. She turned her head to Dave and Rochelle slowly took off her dress while Dave took off his tie. He walked over to Rochelle, turned her around, and looked at her almost naked body.

"You are so beautiful," Dave said.

Rochelle smiled as Dave kissed her while Rochelle unbuttoned his dress shirt and took it off. Dave picked Rochelle up, carried her to the bed, and gently laid her down. Dave took off his pants, he climbed on top of Rochelle, and starts kissing her again. After a few minutes, he moves to her neck and starts kissing there. Rochelle was moaning and she used her long legs to take off Dave's boxers. Dave looked at Rochelle and he took off her panties.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Rochelle said.

Then Dave entered Rochelle. The two gave a slight moan from being in each other's beings. Dave's pace was slow at first, but he sped right up. Rochelle then wrapped her legs around his waist. She then kept moaning as Dave started moving harder and faster. Rochelle then dug her nails into his back. Dave then kissed her neck as he was moving even faster making Rochelle moan even louder. After several minutes, Rochelle reached her climax and so did Dave. His body fell on top of her as the two were catching their breath. Dave then moved over to Rochelle's left side.

"Wow," Rochelle said. "That...was...wonderful."

"Yeah...it was," Dave said. "I'm sorry if I got too rough on you."

"That's okay. I liked it rough. I told you that I liked the aggression in you as well."

"So, are we officially a couple?"

"Yeah, we are. You are so wonderful that...I can't even explain it. All I'm gonna say is...you're someone I've waiting for all my life and I think doing this with you proved it."

"I want you to know that I will never, ever do anything to hurt you. I promise."

"I understand and I'm already beginning to fall in love with you."

"Me too."

Dave then leaned down and kissed Rochelle. This lead them to making love once more.


	5. Fast Time on Smackdown

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay. I was so busy working on my other story, "Breakaway." Check it out and please review!**

**Chapter 5: "Fast Time" on Smackdown**

Smackdown was in Lubbock, Texas and Dave was gonna be in a tag-team match alongside Eddie Guerrero versus MNM. Rochelle was also gonna be accompanying Dave to ringside for the first time ever. Everyone knew of the flirting between Dave and Rochelle that was going on for weeks and it was definitely time that they knew that Dave and Rochelle were finally a couple.

Dave and Rochelle had arrived at the arena and Rochelle was walking towards the Women's Locker Room. She was going to meet Dave in the catering room in a little while. When Rochelle reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and saw Stacy and Christy.

"Hey, ladies," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Stacy and Christy said.

"Where have you been all week?" Christy asked.

"With Dave Batista," Rochelle said.

"Did you guys..." Stacy said.

"Yes, I slept with him."

"Oh, my god," Stacy and Christy said.

"Was he good?" Christy said.

"Was he?" Rochelle said. "Honey, he was great. I mean, they don't call him the Animal for nothing."

"Geez, Rochelle. You must've had a good time last Monday," Stacy said.

"Yeah, I did. I also spent the week with Dave in Washington, D.C. and I really had a lot of fun there as well."

"Wow, that's so cool," Christy said.

"Yeah. Dave's gonna spend the week with me in Miami starting tomorrow, and hey, do you know what Friday is?"

"Your birthday?" Stacy said.

"Yep. I'm gonna be turning 24."

"Wow and Smackdown is gonna be airing on your birthday as well," Christy said. "This could be your best birthday ever."

"Yeah, it could be."

"So what are you gonna do for your birthday?" Stacy said.

"Well, my mom had planned a beach party behind the apartment complex and she even invited my old teammates from my dance team at the University of Florida."

"That's cool," Christy said. "Could we come?"

"Sure. As a matter of fact..." Rochelle reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of invitations. "I still have a few invitations to give out."

"Thank you," Stacy said taking the invitation from Rochelle.

"You're welcome. Well, I gotta go meet Dave now, so I'll see you girls later."

"Okay, see ya," Christy said.

"Bye," Stacy said.

Then as Rochelle left the locker room, Animal and Heidenreich came forward.

"Hey, Rochelle," Animal said.

"Oh. Hi, guys," Rochelle said when she turned around.

"Hi. How are you?" Heidenreich said.

"I'm good. I'm doing great."

"Um, what's this I'm hearing about you and Dave Batista?" Animal said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard him talking to a couple of guys and said that you spent the week with him in Washington, D.C."

"So what's up?" Heidenreich said. "Are you officially a couple?"

"Yes, we made it official last Tuesday," Rochelle said.

"Not to get in your business or anything," Animal said, "but did you sleep with him?"

"Yes, after the second date, thank you."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Hey, we're just happy you found someone. That's all," Heidenreich said.

"Thanks. I've never been this happy in my entire life. I mean, Dave is so wonderful and I'm so completely in love with him. I know in my heart he's the one for me. I can feel it."

Later, Smackdown was on and Rochelle was walking towards the locker room to meet Dave for his tag team match with Eddie Guerrero versus MNM. When she reached the locker room, Rochelle knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dave said and Rochelle walked inside. "Hey, Rochelle."

"Hey, Dave," Rochelle said walking up to Dave.

"So, you ready?"

"Oh, yeah. I am so ready. "I cannot wait to get out there with you."

"Alright. Well, let's go get Eddie and head on out to the ring."

"Okay."

Dave and Rochelle left the locker room and were walking to the infirmary to go get Eddie Guerrero.

"Wait right here," Dave said when he and Rochelle reached the infirmary. "I'm gonna check to see if Eddie's okay."

"Okay," Rochelle said.

Then Dave walked inside.

Inside the infirmary, a nurse was massaging Eddie Guerrero on the table and Dave then decided to have a little fun and massage Eddie.

"Oh, yeah," Eddie said. "Hey, not so hard. God! Hey."

"Hey," Dave said.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey! Ugh!"

Eddie jumped off the table feeling a little disgusted.

"How you doing?" Dave said putting his left hand on Eddie's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay," Eddie said.

"You look kind of sick. How you feeling?"

"I was feeling sick, but I'm a lot of better."

"Did the nurse help you out?"

"Yeah, she's doing a great job."

"So you're ready for the match, man? Let's go."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go kick their a...!" Eddie started cramping again and clutched his stomach on the table. "Cramp! Cramp!"

"Eddie, you don't look good. You know what?" You don't need a nurse, you need a doctor. Your amigo got you the best in town." A male doctor came forward. "This is Dr. Barnett. He's gonna take care of you."

"Dr. Barnett?"

"Hello, Mr. Guerrero," Dr. Barnett said eyeing Eddie.

Eddie then had a bad feeling about this.

"That's for my amigo," Dave said.

"Hey, you know what?" Eddie said standing up. "It's a miracle, I feel good."

"Why don't you roll over and lay down, please?" Dr. Barnett said trying to calm Eddie down.

"Eddie!" Dave said. "Let the doctor do his job."

Then Dave laid Eddie flat on the table.

"What job is that, Dave?" Eddie said. "Dave, I'm talking to you." Dave then left the infirmary. "Answer me."

"This won't hurt much," Dr. Barnett said.

Dave then met up with Rochelle at the door.

"So, is Eddie gonna be alright?" Rochelle said.

"Don't worry, Rochelle," Dave said.

As Dave and Rochelle started walking, they both heard Eddie scream inside the infirmary. Dave and Rochelle turned their heads and knew exactly what was going on. Rochelle then started to laugh.

"Uh, I hope to God Eddie pulls through in time," Rochelle said as she and Dave walked their way to the arena.

Then it was time for the tag-team match and MNM's entrance theme played. MNM came out from the curtain and walked down the aisle to the ring. Joey and Johnny got into the ring first and Melina did her typical ring entrance and got inside the ring. Then Dave's entrance theme played next and he came out from the curtain with the World Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist. He did his thing with the pyro and pointed at the curtain. Rochelle came out from the curtain wearing a tan tube dress with golden ribbon tied in the front and clear platform heels. The two walked arm and arm down the ramp and Dave got into the ring first. Rochelle walked up the steps and Dave held the ropes for Rochelle to come into the ring. The two walked around posing with smiles on their faces and Rochelle noticed Melina looking disgusted to see her with Dave. Melina didn't have a clue that Rochelle and Dave were already together. Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

As Eddie found his way out to the ring looking like he is in a ton of pain, Batista circles and connects with a shoulder block to Mercury. Eddie is grabbing his butt as he looks on. Mercury and Batista tie up and Batista just throws him off. Mercury runs out of the ring and Batista follows. Batista connects with a punch to both members of MNM. Mercury connects with Batista and is reversed into the corner. Batista catches the boot and grabs a double choke. Behind the referee's back, Nitro hits a kick to Batista.

Nitro drags Batista for the tag and hits Batista in the knee. Mercury hits the neckbreaker and a knee for a two count. Mercury hits another neck breaker and another two count. Mercury tags Nitro and they hit a double suplex. Another two count and Nitro hit some kicks and punches to Batista's ribs. Batista knocks Nitro down as Mercury tags back in. Mercury hits with some punches as Batista shrugs him off and hits some shoulders to the midsection.

Batista hits both men in the corner with a clothesline. Batista throws Nitro into the corner and then clotheslines Mercury. Nitro is then hit with a spine buster followed up with a clothesline to Mercury. Batista shows thumbs down and hits the Batista Bomb to Mercury. Eddie blind tags in and hits the Frog splash from the top of the turnbuckle. Eddie covers Mercury for the win.

After the bell, Eddie raises Dave's arm in the air with Dave looking confused and upset. Rochelle, on the outside, was the same way. In her mind, "What the hell just happened and what the hell is going on? Does my mom want to see this on my birthday?"

After Smackdown was over, Dave and Rochelle went back to the hotel and Rochelle was giving Dave a massage.

"Mmm, you're very good with your hands," Dave said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said massaging his back. "I've always wondered what it'll be like to massage a hot guy's back."

"Well, now you're doing it and you're doing a great job." Rochelle giggled a little. "Hey, your birthday is coming up Friday."

"Wow, you remembered."

"Well, of course I remembered. I know it's gonna be a great day for you."

"Yeah, it will be a great day for me."

"Do you know who's gonna be at the party?"

"Let's see. I invited Stacy, Christy, John, Shelton, Nicole, Delancey, Trish, Ashley, and my mom even invited some of my teammates from my dance team at the University of Florida. That's all I could remember."

"Am I gonna be at the party?"

"Of course, Dave. You're invited as well. Besides, we are going to Miami tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

After a few minutes...

"Okay, I'm done," Rochelle said as she finished giving Dave a massage.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dave said. "How about I give you a massage now?"

"Oooh, okay."

Rochelle then pulled off her pink satin and lace chemise and laid on her stomach on the bed. Dave then started giving her a massage. He started massaging slowly on her back.

"Mmm and I thought I was the only one that was good with hands," Rochelle said.

"Well, surprise, surprise," Dave said.

A few minutes later, Dave was done giving Rochelle a massage and he noticed that she fell asleep or so he thought.

"Are you awake?" Dave said in Rochelle's ear.

"Mmm-hmm," Rochelle said.

"Good. Because I know one thing we can do next."

"What's that?"

"This."

Dave then leaned down and kissed Rochelle's neck. Rochelle moaned a little as Dave kissed down her back and pulled off her chemise. Rochelle turned her body around and Dave leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Rochelle wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as he continued to kiss her and Rochelle rubbed her right leg on Dave's thigh. Dave then kissed Rochelle's neck again and moved down her chest. He then started sucking on one of Rochelle's nipples making Rochelle moan a little louder. Dave did the same thing to the other nipple and Rochelle moaned again. Dave kissed down Rochelle's tight, fit stomach and took her pink panties. Dave moved back up and kissed Rochelle's lips as she took off Dave's boxers with her legs. Then Dave entered Rochelle and his pace started slow. But after a few minutes, he sped right up and Rochelle then wrapped her legs around his waist. Rochelle moaned as Dave was moving harder and faster. He then kissed her neck as he was moving even faster making Rochelle moan even louder. After several minutes, Rochelle reached her climax and so did Dave. His body fell on top of her as the two were catching their breath.

"Oh, my god," Rochelle said, "you are so wonderful."

"Why thank you," Dave said.

"Why don't you let me do some of my work for you?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

Dave rolled onto his back and Rochelle climbed on top of him. Rochelle felt the hardness of Dave underneath her and she then moved her hips against him. Dave gave a groan as he grabbed onto Rochelle's hips and moved her faster against him. Rochelle smiled and she moved even faster and harder until she and Dave hit their climax.

"You are so amazing," Dave said.

"Why thank you," Rochelle said as she leaned down and kissed Dave.

She then cuddled in his arms and Dave turned off the light. The two soon fell into a nice, deep sleep.

"Goodnight, Dave," Rochelle said.

"Goodnight," Dave said, "and I love you Rochelle Marie Kennedy."

Rochelle opened her eyes, looked up at Dave, and smiled at him.

"I love you too Dave Michael Batista," Rochelle said as she kissed Dave's cheek and fell asleep.


	6. Dave and Rochelle in Miami

**Chapter 6: Dave and Rochelle in ** **Miami******

The next day at around 3:00pm, Dave and Rochelle arrived at Rochelle's apartment in Miami, Florida.

"Well, this is my apartment," Rochelle said when she and Dave walked inside.

"Wow. This is nice," Dave said.

"Thank you. Come on, let's put our stuff in my room and I'll give you a quick tour."

"Okay."

The two went to Rochelle's bedroom and sat their bags by the door of Rochelle's closet. Rochelle then showed Dave around her apartment. Then the two went outside of the apartment complex because Rochelle really wanted to show Dave a little something.

"No way," Dave said. "You have a Jacuzzi outside?"

"Yep," Rochelle said. "Wanna go in later?"

"Sure. I just hope you have any extra swim trunks or whatever."

"Don't worry. I do."

After the tour, Dave and Rochelle went back to her apartment.

"Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the bedroom while I call my mom and see if she wants to have dinner with us," Rochelle said.

"Okay," Dave said as he went to Rochelle's bedroom.

Rochelle walked into the living room and picked her cordless phone off the charger and dialed her mother's clothing store because she knew her mother would be at work. After a couple of rings, Rochelle's mother then answered the call.

_"Thank you for calling Sallie's, Jennifer speaking,"_ Jennifer, one of Rochelle's mom's employees said.

"Hey, Jen, this is Rochelle," Rochelle said.

_"Rochelle! Hi." _

"Hey, Jen. What's happening?"

_"Nothing. Just working. What's up?" _

"Well, I just arrived here and I'm taking a little break from work. Is my mother around?"

_"Yes, she is. Hold on one second." _Jennifer put Rochelle on hold for a while._ "Here she is." _

_"Why, hello there, Rochelle," Janet, Rochelle's mom, answered. _

"Hi, mom. How are you?"

_"I'm good. Just working and everything's good. How are you, sweetheart?" _

"I'm actually doing fabulous today, mom. I just got home like twenty minutes ago. I have Dave here with me too. I thought he and I would come to your shop so you can meet him for an early dinner."

_"Well, I am leaving work early so I guess it's fine." _

"Great. Well, I guess Dave and I will see in a little bit." Trish said.

_"Okay, sweetie. Love you." _

"Love you too, mom. Bye."

_"Bye." _

Then Rochelle ended the call.

Rochelle put the phone back in the charger and went to her bedroom where Dave was sitting on her bed watching TV.

"Hi," Rochelle said.

"Hi," Dave said.

"My mom is about leave work early and I thought you and I could go to her shop so you can meet her."

"Oh, that's a great idea."

"Yeah and I also thought that we could go to this Italian restaurant for an early dinner."

"Sounds fine to me."

"You wanna go right now?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Rochelle grabbed her purse and she and Dave left her apartment.

A few minutes later, Dave and Rochelle arrived at Sallie's, Rochelle's mom's junior and young women's clothing boutique.

"Wow, this is nice clothing store your mom has," Dave said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said. "I always pick out a few things whenever I'm here."

"Hi. Can I help you with anything?" Jennifer said from the counter.

"Does it look like I need help with something?"

"Rochelle. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Come here." Jennifer went around the counter, went over to Rochelle, and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Jennifer, this is my new boyfriend, Dave Batista, the World Heavyweight Champion of Smackdown. Dave, this is one of my mom's employees, Jennifer Andrews."

"Hello," Dave said extending his hand to Jennifer. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Jennifer said shaking Dave's hand. "Rochelle, he is a hunk."

"Don't I know it?" Rochelle said. "So Jen, is my mom still around?"

"Yes, she is. I'll let her know that you're here."

"Okay."

Jennifer then walked to the back of the store.

"Jennifer seems kind of cool," Dave said.

"Yeah. She's always been like a sister to me and I love her," Rochelle said. "She's also a second daughter to my mom."

"How long has Jennifer worked here?"

"Three years. She started working here part-time while she was in college and now she's getting her master's degree."

"That's cool."

"Hi, Rochelle," Janet said coming forward.

"Hi, mom," Rochelle said walking over to Janet and hugging her.

"I'm so glad that you're here."

"Well, it's good to be home. Mom, this is Dave Batista, my new boyfriend. Dave, this is my mom, Janet."

"Hello," Dave said extending his hand to Janet. "Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure is all mine," Janet said shaking Dave's hand. "My daughter's been telling me things about you ever since she met you and I've seen flirt with her plenty of times. You think my daughter's beautiful?"

"Mom," Rochelle said rolling her eyes.

"She's very beautiful," Dave said wrapping his arm around Rochelle. "She's got guts, bruteness, and style and that's what makes her beautiful."

"Oh, Rochelle," Janet said. "You picked a good one."

"Yes, I did," Rochelle said. "Well, mom, I thought that all three of us could go to that Italian restaurant down the street for dinner. What do you say?"

"Okay. Sounds fine. Jennifer, leaving the shop to you, so make sure you lock up, okay?"

"Okay, Janet," Jennifer said. "It was great seeing you again, Rochelle."

"You too, Jen," Rochelle said.

"It was nice meeting you, Dave."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jennifer," Dave said.

Then everyone left the shop.

Dave, Rochelle, and Janet went to this Italian restaurant called Piola and when the three arrived there, they were seated, the waiter came over with their menus and took their drink order.

"So, Dave, how long have you been wrestling?"

"I've been wrestling for five years now."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, I am. Very much."

"That's good."

"So, Rochelle's been telling me that you've owned your store for 10 years."

"Yes, I have. Designing clothes was always something I've wanted to do and I never got the chance to jumpstart my career. So I worked at a couple of clothing stores hoping to get my big break and after I graduated from a community college, around that time, I never got the chance to go to a fashion institute because of……my ex-husband who……Rochelle told you this, has she?"

"Yes, she did."

"I was with him for three years before I left him. I was pregnant with Rochelle that time. Three years after she was born, I decided to start over with my life and achieve my dream of opening my own clothing store."

"Well, at least you got something you've always wanted."

"And I'm glad, too. So, Rochelle, how are things with you, Dave, and work?"

"It's great," Rochelle said. "Besides getting together with Dave, I made some new friends and just traveling around the country and everything, it's amazing."

"Aw, I'm glad to hear that. Have you invited some of your new friends to your birthday party Friday?"

"Yes, I have and I'm looking forward to seeing some of my old friends from college as well."

After dinner with Janet, Dave and Rochelle went shopping at a mall for a couple of hours and did a little sightseeing of Miami. After all that, the two went back to Rochelle's apartment.

"Well, I had a great day today," Dave said when he and Rochelle went inside her apartment.

"Well, I'm glad," Rochelle said. "So, it's still a little early so I was thinking if you and I want to go in the Jacuzzi now."

"You read my mind."

"Great. Um, I got extra swim trunks. Let me get them for you."

"Okay."

Dave followed Rochelle to her bedroom and Rochelle went into her closet and pulled out a pair of blue swim trunks and her lime green bikini.

"You can change in here if you like," Rochelle said giving the swim trunks to Dave.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Dave said taking them from Rochelle.

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

Rochelle went to the bathroom to change into her bikini. After Rochelle changed into it, she put her hair in a bun, grabbed two towels and wrapped one around her body. Rochelle then left the bathroom and noticed that Dave was already in the swim trunks.

"So, are you ready?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, I am," Dave said.

"Let's go."

Rochelle grabbed her purse and she and Dave left her apartment.

When Dave and Rochelle arrived outside the apartment complex, the two noticed the lights were on and the Jacuzzi was.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Dave said.

"It is," Rochelle said.

"Do people come here at night?"

"They do rarely."

Dave and Rochelle walked up to the jacuzzi, Rochelle unwrapped the towel and put it on the floor, and she and Dave got in the jacuzzi.

"Wow, this feels good," Dave said.

"I always come out here during the day," Rochelle said. "But being here in the nighttime makes this worthwhile now that you're here."

Dave smiled at Rochelle and he gently pulled her towards him. Rochelle climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck pulling him closer to her and the two then started kissing and Dave leaned his head to the side to kiss Rochelle's neck. Rochelle moaned as Dave was kissing at the sweet spot on her neck. It felt so good and Dave moved down Rochelle's neck to her chest. Rochelle smiled and she untied her bikini top and took it off. She tossed it onto the ground and Dave immediately started sucking on one of her breasts. Rochelle moaned.

"Are you sure we won't get caught doing what were about to do?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rochelle said.

Rochelle kissed Dave's lips as his hands slid down her back. Rochelle knew what he wanted and she took off her bikini boyshorts and tossed them next to her top. Dave turned Rochelle around and he took the swim trunks and tossed them next to Rochelle's bikini. Rochelle then wrapped her legs around Dave's back as he entered her. Rochelle quietly moaned as Dave thrusted harder and faster. Rochelle dug her nails into Dave's back as he kissed her neck. Finally after a long while, Dave and Rochelle both reached their climax. They were totally breathless.

"Wow, that was interesting," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, it was," Dave said.

"Shall we continue this at my apartment?"

"You betcha."

The two then grabbed the bikini and swim trunks and put them back on. Then Dave and Rochelle got out of the Jacuzzi, dried off, and wrapped the towels around them. Then they back inside to continue their love session.


	7. Rochelle's Birthday

**NOTE: Sorry for taking so long!**

**Chapter 7: Rochelle's Birthday (The Final Chapter)**

Two days later...

The day was Rochelle's birthday and the party was being held at the beach behind the apartment complex where Rochelle lived. People were dancing, playing volleyball, eating and drinking, and having a good time.

After everyone arrived, Rochelle came out in her yellow bikini and denim miniskirt. She was walking down to the beach greeting everyone from, Jennifer, Stacy, Christy, Trish Stratus, and Ashley to her old teammates from the dance team at the University of Florida. Then she walked over to Nicole and Delancey at the buffet table.

"Hey, girls," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Nicole and Delancey said as they hugged Rochelle.

"Happy birthday," Delancey said as she and Nicole pulled away.

"Thank you," Rochelle said.

"How are you?" Nicole asked.

"I'm doing great."

"How's everything with Big Dave?" Delancey said.

"Amazing. I'm definitely in love and I'm glad that Dave is here with me on my birthday."

"Aw," Nicole and Delancey said.

Rochelle was looking at Dave talking with John Cena and Shelton Benjamin and in Rochelle's mind, she was happy that she was with Dave.

"So, are you guys ready for later?" Rochelle said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said. "I'm so ready."

"I can't believe we're going be doing a performance right here on the beach," Delancey said.

"I kind of wanna show Dave the stuff I've been doing all my life," Rochelle said. "Besides, it's my birthday and since I got a job as a WWE Diva and all my friends are here, I want this to be a great birthday."

"I heard that."

Rochelle then walked over to where Dave, John, and Shelton was talking. Rochelle decided to sneak up on Dave.

"Guess who," Rochelle said as she covered Dave's eyes.

"My beautiful, sexy birthday girl," John said.

"Correct."

Rochelle uncovered Dave's eyes and she turned around to face him.

"Hey, baby," Dave said as he wrapped his arm around Rochelle

"Hey," Rochelle said. "Hi, John. Shelton."

"Hey, Rochelle," Shelton said as he hugged Rochelle and pulled away.

"Happy birthday," John said as he hugged Rochelle as well.

"Thank you," Rochelle said pulling away.

"So, has Dave been treating you good?"

"The absolute best. I am so lucky."

"No, I'm the lucky one," Dave said. "Would you guys mind if I talk to Rochelle for a minute?"

"Sure. Go ahead," Shelton said.

Then he and John and walked away to join Nicole and Delancey.

"So you're having a good time so far?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes, I am," Dave said. "This is a great party."

"Thank you. It's really nice to see everyone here."

"Yeah."

"So you have a birthday present for me?"

"Yes, I do." Dave went into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small box. He then gave it to Rochelle. "Here you go."

Rochelle opened the box and took out a sterling silver chain bracelet with a heart charm. Rochelle smiled.

"Oh, Dave, it's beautiful," Rochelle said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dave said. "I got you something else as well, but that's gonna wait."

"Oooh. I can't wait."

Dave and Rochelle kissed each other and "All for Love" by Stevie Brock started playing in the background.

"Come on, let's dance," Rochelle said.

"Lead the way," Dave said.

The two went to an area where everyone was dancing.

_You no girl, my heart goes out to you_

_Hear me out now, cuz it's all for love_

_I'm so glad you're my girl_

_I'll do anything for you_

_Call you every night_

_And give you flowers, too_

_I thank the Lord for you_

_And think about you all the time_

_I ask Him everyday_

_That you'll forever be mine_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_To show you I'll be there_

_I like to do the things_

_That let to know I care_

_I sing this lullaby_

_'Cause girl you fill me full_

_I look into your eyes_

_You're so beautiful_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_And want you to know I do it all for love_

_I will never leave you, Sugar_

_This I guarantee_

_I look into the future_

_I see you and me_

_Knight in shining armor_

_I will be your fairy tale_

_I wanna take care of you_

_Girl, I'll serve you well._

_I will be there for you_

_To catch you when you fall_

_I'll hold you in my arms_

_That's where you belong_

_I sing this lullaby_

_'Cause girl you fill me full_

_I look into your eyes_

_You're so beautiful...beautiful...yeah!_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_And want you to know I do it all for love_

_Yo-Come here, sweetheart_

_I want you to know something all right_

_See everyday in my life without you_

_Would be like a hundred years_

_The distance between us_

_An ocean of tears_

_See all the things I do for you_

_Are for love-- dig it_

_All for lovin' (all for love)_

_All for you (you, you, you)_

_All for lovin' you (you)_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_And want you to know I do it all for love_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_And want you to know I do it all for love_

After a while...

"Okay, everyone," Janet said. "It's time for Rochelle to blow out the candles."

Then everyone gathered around the buffet table as Janet lighted up the candles for Rochelle to blow them.

"Okay, everyone, on three," Janet said. "One, two, three."

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Rochelle_

_Happy birthday to you_

Everyone cheered as Rochelle made her wish and blew out the candles.

After that, everyone had cake and were playing a few party games and volleyball. Then it was time for the performance.

"Okay, everyone," Janet said. "My daughter has a special treat for you. She and some of her friends are gonna do a performance for you all. This is something they did while watching 'Britney Spears: Live in Miami' and they want to do it for guys."

Everyone cheered and some of them stood and sat down while Rochelle, Nicole, Delancey, and six of her dance teammates gathered in position. Then Jennifer turned on the stereo and "The Hook-Up" by Britney Spears started playing.

_He was lookin'_

_Said he wanna hook up_

_But she don't wanna hook up_

_Told him, just go_

_And then she looked and said she wanna hook up_

_He really wanna hook up_

_Told him, let's go_

_Baby, I can't believe everything_

_Your body makes me wanna do_

_And the way that you move on the floor_

_Now I think I'm in love with you_

_Grab my waist_

_Wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do_

_Switch my hips on the floor_

_Baby slow to keep up with you_

_Back it up, na_

_Bump ya rump, na_

_Grab my waist, na_

_Work it out, na_

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up, na_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor, na_

_Get up, baby_

_We can drop a little somethin'_

_Ride it, baby_

_We can do a little somethin'_

_Take out, baby_

_Wanna get a little somethin'_

_You know, baby_

_Let's hook up a little somethin'_

_Baby, I can't believe everything_

_That I feel when I dance with you_

_From the small of my back to the breath on my neck_

_To the move you do_

_Put your body_

_Gotta get my body up right next to you_

_Move the party_

_Gotta rock the party until they're over you_

_Back it up, na_

_Bump ya rump, na_

_Grab my waist, na_

_Work it out, na_

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up, na_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor, na_

_Boy, I can't explain_

_What you do to me_

_My whole world has changed_

_I live in a fantasy_

_Tonight, I'm in the mood_

_Please take me by your hand_

_I wanna get in your groove_

_So, baby, take me there_

_The bodies keep shaking_

_(Wanna get) My body keeps shaking_

_Better get your butt out here baby_

_Come on lets go_

_So do how you do it_

_(Drop it down) Bend over get to it_

_(Make it pop) Back down to the ground_

_Pick it up, let's go x2_

_Don't stop_

_Just get, get on the floor_

_Butt drops_

_Hips pop, poppin' for sure_

_Who's got, got it_

_Get it some more_

_One time, two time, three time we go_

_Back it up, na_

_Bump ya rump, na_

_Grab my waist, na_

_Work it out, na_

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up, na_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor, na_

_Back it up, na_

_Bump ya rump, na_

_Grab my waist, na_

_Work it out, na_

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up, na_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor, na_

_Get up, baby_

_We can drop a little somethin'_

_Ride it, baby_

_We can do a little somethin'_

_Take out, baby_

_Wanna get a little somethin'_

_You know, baby_

_Let's hook up a little somethin'_

_Back it up, na_

_Bump ya rump, na_

_Grab my waist, na_

_Work it out, na_

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up, na_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor, na_

After that, everyone cheered and applauded.

After a couple of hours, everyone said their goodbyes and Rochelle, Dave, and Janet helped clean up. After Janet left, Dave was ready to give Rochelle her very own "birthday present."

"So, Rochelle," Dave said. "Are you ready for your birthday present?"

"Yes, I am," Rochelle said.

"Well, let's go."

Dave took Rochelle's hand and the two went to her room. Dave opened the door and inside, Rochelle's room with lit with candles and a small table was set up in the corner with different fruits and desserts.

"Come on, let's have some dessert," Dave said.

He took Rochelle's hand and led her over to the table. Dave pulled the chair out for Rochelle and she sat down.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought a little of everything. These..." Dave said as he pulled the lid off a dish to reveal numerous plump strawberries. "...happen to be a favorite of mine, along with some chocolate. Would you like one?"

"Sure," Rochelle said.

She watched as Dave picked up a piece of a strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate, and held it up to her.

"Allow me," Dave whispered.

Rochelle closed her eyes slowly leaned forward and her lips parted as Dave brought the fruit to her mouth. She bit into it, the sweet juices flowing into her mouth, mingling with the heady flavor of chocolate.

"Good?" Dave asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Rochelle said still chewing slowly.

"You have a little chocolate on your mouth there."

Grabbing her napkin, Rochelle went to wipe her mouth when Dave stopped her.

"I got that," Dave said.

He leaned in close to her, his lips brushing the side of her mouth. Her eyes closed as she felt his tongue come out and moisten the side of her mouth.

"Mmm, very sweet," Dave whispered. Slowly he pulled away and Rochelle laughed a little. "Want another?"

"Yes," Rochelle said.

She smiled and started to relax a little. Dave placed the strawberry in front of Rochelle once again and this time he kept it there as she took a bite out of it. After sampling a few more strawberries, Dave stood up, came around and held his hand out.

"Come on," Dave whispered.

Rochelle slipped her hand into Dave as he led her to the middle of her room.

She felt his hands move to her waist. Dave unbuttoned Rochelle's denim miniskirt and pushed it down until it fell at her feet. Dave then walked around to stand behind her. Rochelle felt Dave's arms slide around her waist, pulling her back to his warm body. Rochelle felt Dave's lips touch her shoulder, trailing kisses along her collarbone and then up her neck to her earlobe. She brought her hands up to cover the ones holding her. Rochelle turned in Dave's arms and he picked her up. He carried her over to the bed and gently setting her down. Dave quickly removed his white tank top before coming to lie beside Rochelle on the bed.

Dave took her hands and gently lifted them above her head. His lips came down once more to cover Rochelle's as he trailed a finger down her chest. Dave moved his finger over her stomach slowly and then back up, stopping in-between her breasts. Dave was still kissing Rochelle as he slid his hand under her bikini top and she moaned against his lips as Dave's hand cupped her breast. His fingers teased her nipple and Rochelle pulled away from Dave.

His hand slid out moving around her back to untie her bikini top sliding his hands up her arms to bring the straps down. Rochelle's body was shaking as Dave pulled away and pulled her bikini top off and tossing it off the bed. Dave lowered his head taking one of Rochelle's breasts into his mouth. She gasped at the feel of his lips on her and her back was arching off the bed. With Rochelle's hands wounding in the sheet below her, it was all she could do to keep from crying out. Dave's mouth moved to her other breast suckling deeply. Rochelle gasped for air trying to stop her head from spinning.

Dave lifted his mouth from her and Rochelle felt him move his hand lower to the band on her bikini bottoms. She felt her heart start racing and her eyes were closed as his hand slide inside rubbing her abdomen. Dave moved his hand lower and running a finger over Rochelle lightly. Rochelle bit her lip and felt a slight pressure as Dave slowly started to insert a finger. Her body tensed automatically.

Rochelle took a deep breath and started to relax as Dave moved his hand again. Slowly as he pushed his finger inside, Rochelle forced herself to relax to get used to the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Rochelle said.

Dave's finger started a slow rhythm and Rochelle's eyes drifted shut. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She felt the warmth spreading quickly over her body as Dave moved his hand faster and faster still until finally she felt her body tense around his fingers, over and over again. Squeezing her eyes shut, a stifled moan escaped Rochelle's lips, as she fell back on the bed. Dave was over her again.

Rochelle felt him move slowly sliding off the bed. She watched as Dave quickly undid the buttons on his jeans pushing them down to the floor. He climbed back on to the bed and his body was on top of Rochelle. She shifted as he slowly rested between her legs. Dave stared at Rochelle for a minute and he slowly pushed his boxers down. He moved forward, slowly pushing inside her. Rochelle gasped squeezing her eyes shut. She felt Dave's kissing her as he pushed one last time. Rochelle slowly opened her eyes to look up at Dave.

Dave leaned down and kissed her again and slowly started moving against her. She started moving with him bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. Rochelle's breathing becoming labored and she felt Dave start to quicken his pace. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him down to her as he still moved within her. Rochelle felt her body tense one last time as she called his name. Dave pushed into her one more time before he called out her name and then collapsing down on her.

As Rochelle tried to catch her breath, she held Dave tighter afraid he would disappear. She could hear his ragged breathing and she wiped at her eyes. This was one birthday Rochelle would never forget.

"Rochelle," Dave said. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Dave," Rochelle said. "I love you."

Then Dave and Rochelle kissed each other and fell into a deep sleep.

Rochelle was very lucky to be together with the World Heavyweight Champion and knew in her heart that he was the one.

**Well, the story is finally finished and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your favorite part or what did you like about the story. I'm also writing"Breakaway II" and I hope you'll enjoy that as well.**


End file.
